Mordicai
MORDACAI Starting Skill File:BloodwingIcon.png Bloodwing Gain the ability to summon a pet Bloodwing out to attack an enemy and then return. Cooldown: 28 seconds Tier Sniper Tree Rogue Tree Gunslinger Tree 1 Focus - Increases accuracy with all weapon types. Adds +5% Accuracy per point invested and reduces Sniper Rifle sway by -10% per point invested. (Up to +25% and -50%, respectively.) Swift Strike - Increases Bloodwing Damage by 20% per point invested, and Movement Speed by 8% per point invested. (Up to 100% and 40%, respectively.) Deadly - Increases Critical Hit damage by 6% per point invested. (Up to 30%.) Caliber - Increases damage with Sniper Rifle by 4% per point invested. (Up to 20%.) Swipe - The Bloodwing causes enemies to drop additional money, ammo, and healing items when it attacks. 1 extra item per point invested. Gun Crazy - When using pistols, you have a chance to fire 2 shots with each pull of the trigger instead of just 1. Chance equal to 8% times the number of points invested. (Up to 40%.) 2 Smirk - All players on your team (including you) gain 3% additional experience per point invested when you kill an enemy with a Critical Hit. (Up to 15%.) Fast Hands - Increases Reload Speed with all weapon types by 8% per point invested. (Up to 40%.) Lethal Strike - Increases melee damage. Also, every melee attack has a 35% chance to be a Lethal Strike and deal extremely high damage. Starts off with your Melee Damage given a +10% bonus and Lethal Strike dealing +100% damage and up to 50% Extra Damage and Lethal strike of 500% damage. Killer - Killing an enemy increases your Damage by 8% per point invested and Reload Speed with all guns by 6% per point invested for a few seconds. (Up to 40% and 30%, respectively.) Out For Blood - When your Bloodwing strikes an enemy you gain health equal to 7% of damage done per point invested. (Up to 35%) Riotous Remedy - Killing an enemy gives you chaotic health regeneration for a few seconds. You may heal up to 3% of maximum health per point invested. (Up to 15%) 3 Loaded - Increases Magazine Capacity with Sniper Rifles by 20% per point invested. (Up to 100%) Aerial Impact - Attacks from your Bloodwing can Daze enemies. Chance to daze an equal level enemy is equal to 20% per point invested. (Up to 100%) Predator - Decreases the cooldown of your pet Bloodwing by 3 seconds per point invested. (Up to 15 sec) Carrion Call - Shooting an enemy with a Sniper Rifle reduces the cooldown of your Bloodwing by 0.8 seconds per point invested. (Up to 4.0 seconds) Ransack - Killing an enemy increases the chance for other enemies to drop loot by 20% per point invested for a few seconds. (Up to 100%) Hair Trigger – Increases pistol Fire Rate by 4% per point invested and Magazine Size by 6% per point invested. (Up to 20% and 30%, respectively.) 4 Trespass – All bullets have a 20% chance per point invested to ignore enemy shields. Also increases bullet damage by 1% per point invested. (Up to 100% and 5%, respectively.) Bird of Prey – Increases the number of targets the Bloodwing can attack before returning by 1 per point invested. (Up to six targets.) Relentless – Killing an enemy increases your fire rate by 8% per point invested and gives every bullet fired a 25% chance to be a Killer Shot and deal 20% additional damage per point invested. This effect lasts a few seconds. (Up to 40% and 100%, respectively.)